


No.

by ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014



Series: Solangelo one-shots [2]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Sassy Nico, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014/pseuds/ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will wants to go swimming, Nico wants to be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No.

**Author's Note:**

> Leo has come back in this one.

To be honest Nico was just in a pissy mood that day. He had just gotten out of bed and was bombarded with sunlight cascading through his window. Now some would have asked why his window was without there black sun blocking shades, well, some times there was ups and downs to having The Sun God's son as a boyfriend. Muttering curses as he got up, he rubbed his eyes and threw on his custom made camp shirt, the one that he had made sure to get it with black as a background color and dark grey lettering, then he put on his black jeans to match his glittery personality((A/N SARCASM)). 

Jogging up to the dinning pavilion was annoying as well, after the 2nd great war, people had come up to him and talked to him and hung out with him seeming to think that because he was staying here it had to mean he had a complete personality switch. It took everything in Nico's power not to sneer and glower at every little gossip this the Aphrodite cabin had to say. And don't get him started on the Athena and Ares cabin, every single one of them wanted to train with him. So as he walked down there were several hello's and slaps on the backs and all the things that made Nico want to hurl.

"Hey, babe." Will whispered in his ear.

Nico jumped and turned around ready to attack. He stopped as soon as he saw the blond hair of the only person who could sneak up on him. Nico frowned and sat at the table and his plate was immediately filled with steak and fries with Cane's sauce because that stuff is delicious. As he munched down on food, Will plopped himself down right next to him and smiled lazily.

* * *

 

"Want to go swimming later?" Will asked grabbing one of Nico's fries.

"No." Nico said stiffly.

"Why?" Will's head turned slightly to the side. 

"Sunlight." Nico growled. "And people."

"Hey Solace!" Leo yelled walking over to there table. "Why don't Apollo kids drink moonshine? Is it because ya'll like the sun because Moonshine isn't really from the moon."

Will shook his head. "What, no... I don't know ask someone else."

Leo walked away mumbling as usual and as Will turned around, he saw Nico already leaving.

"Well that isn't going to do." Will said to himself and walked towards the table Percy was sitting at. "Hey Percy, i need you to do something for me.

* * *

 

Nico was walking back to his cabin when he heard the much hated sound of rushing water. As soon as he heard that sound he knew what would happen so he started to run, going for the nearest shadow he sprinted down the path but it was to late as the water started to sweep him away.

"Fuck you Will!" Nico yelled and all he heard was laughing.

"Love you babe."

 


End file.
